


The Duke of Roses and Her Duchess of Ice

by ChaseDawg12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm back, Light Angst, More tags will be added as more things happen, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseDawg12/pseuds/ChaseDawg12
Summary: At Beacon Academy, Ruby is learning what romance novels are from resident bookworm, Blake. This can only mean interesting things to come for our soon to be hopeless romantic redhead as she messes around with her newfound team and friends, especially Weiss.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Duke of Roses and Her Duchess of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back. Did y'all miss me? It's been over a year (wow) since I last uploaded anything White Rose, and almost a year since I uploaded anything at all. If y'all came to follow me from Like Gold Running Down My Veins, I PROMISE the 3rd (and last) chapter is coming soon now that I have motivation to write again. I promise. With that said, it is time to dip into my first multichapter White Rose fanfic and see how it goes. Enjoy!!

_ “I don’t know any way I can truly and fully repay you for all you’ve done for this land. The bravery you showed out there in battle… the leadership you managed to show… I never would’ve expected it from someone like you.” _

_ “I know one way you can pay me back, princess. While I care for all the people of this land, there was one person who always kept my spirits alive and kept me fighting.” _

_ “Oh? I’m sure with my influence I could set up a marriage to anyone you desir-” _

_ “It’s you, princess. Everyone loves to say you’re so snobby and pretentious… but I know the real you, the soft-” _

“Blake, you’re reading out loud again.”

“Oh- I… My bad, Ruby.”

Blake seemed to have fallen into this habit lately, the more she got comfortable around her new team, the more she would slip into old habits, which included accidentally reading out loud when she got engrossed in one of her books.

“Blake, you know I don’t care when you do it, I just figured you would wanna know is all. Anyways, that story actually sounds  _ fascinating _ . What is it?”

“Oh Ruby, you wouldn’t be interested in this. It’s a romance novel. It’s different from the fairy tales and action novels you like to read from time to time.”

While it was true that Ruby still had that “child at heart” mentality, which showed in her literature preferences, she had started to think about her role as the unofficial leader of her team. She needed to start being more mature for the sake of not only her sake but also for the sake of her team and her friends as a whole. And besides, she had started to think about how she felt about people, so learning more about romantic life couldn’t hurt anybody, could it?

“Well you haven’t steered me wrong yet when it comes to book recommendations, Blake, so if you have recommendations for good romance novels, then I would love to hear them all. I’d love to expand my book taste, and you’re the bookworm so lay it on me. One quick question, though. Romance novels… so basically like stories but with romance in them?”

“Sort of, but not exactly. It’s less  _ with _ romance and more so  _ about  _ romance. Like sure, in most romance novels, there is other conflict within the story, but in romance novels specifically, the main drama is about two people and how they manage to, over time, fall in love with each other. When it gets written well, you can really feel the emotions tug at your heartstrings. You can feel the love, and you start craving that love. Ugh, now you have me going. Fine, I’ll give some recommendations. Like this one, Ruby, the one you heard me read. It’s called  _ A Warrior’s Pledge _ . It’s about this fierce warrior who has to battle this overlord of their world, and while this noble warrior is figuring out how to conquer this beast with their friends, she pledges to protect this one princess’ kingdom. Over time, the warrior falls for that princess and pledges to themself that they will return one day and make the princess their par-”

“Oh please, Blake.” Weiss snarked from across the room. “You can’t seriously feel the emotions from that. That is utterly ridiculous. An overlord? A warrior just falling in love with a princess?”

“Sounds to me like the Ice Queen is mad that she hasn’t been wooed by anyone yet like the princesses in those books.” Yang said with a smirk, beating up her punching bag for Thursday’s Hand to Hand Combat midterm.

“You and your damn nicknames, you meathead, I-... And I will have you know that my life is not like that of a princess.”

“Oh my mistake, I forgot being snobby, pretentious, rich, and the heir to a mass fortune was nothing like being a princess at all. You’re totally right, my bad Weiss.”

“Why, you’re such an ass sometimes. Who are you to judge me, Yang Xiao Long? I’ll have you know that my life hasn’t been anything close to a glamorous one.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did mommy not get you a pony until your 7th birthday when you wanted it for your 6th? Or maybe-”

“Yang! Enough!” Ruby interjected. “You’re clearly upsetting Weiss, and if we want to work as a team, we obviously have to all get along here.”

“Sorry kid sis, I’m sure Weiss knows I have no ill wil-”

“You can’t excuse EVERYTHING with ‘It’s just a joke’. God, you’re so _ IGNORANT _ sometimes!” Weiss yelled as she stormed into the restroom, tears forming in her face, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Jesus, she’s always one for the dramatics.” Yang remarked, with only slight hints of regret in her face. “I need to blow off some steam  _ away  _ from here. I’m gonna go on a jog real quick. I’ll be back in an hour.” Yang said running out of the dorm, slamming that door behind her.

“Do you think we should go talk to either of them?”

“No, Ruby. I think they both need some space from everyone right now to kind of go through some things mentally. Let’s go back to the topic at hand. How about you go grab a pen and paper and I’ll give you a list of romance novels that will totally engross you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all are interested in this and I would love to continue this if you guys are interested in it! If you're new, I am happy hearing any compliments or critiques you may have, I take nothing to heart so let me know about any thoughts you have positive or negative! If you're not new here, you know the drill! Love y'all, White Rose and RWBY communities, especially the White Rose Schneenanigans non-cult!


End file.
